monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvardville Airport Outbreak
The Harvardville Airport Outbreak is a biohazard event that is featured in the CGI-animated film Resident Evil: Degeneration. History In 2005, a bioterror incident occurred in the small American city of Harvardville. Frederic Downing, an executive of the pharmaceutical company WilPharma, had arranged for an outbreak of the T-virus to take place inside the Harvardville Airport, all as part of a series of viral outbreaks orchestrated as a form of sales pitch to Middle Eastern terrorist groups. The virus was released inside the airport terminal as well as aboard an inbound flight, resulting in hundreds of people being turned into zombies. The contaminated plane crashed into the terminal, unloading the zombified passengers and crew and increasing the infected presence. Some civilians were able to flee from the airport before it was quarantined and some still were trapped inside along with the infected, struggling to stay alive. After the airport was closed off, a Special Response Team was mobilised to enter the terminal in order to extract any remaining survivors and eliminate the infected presence. The team was led by government agent Leon S. Kennedy, a survivor of the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, who had first-hand experience of dealing with T-virus carriers. They located a small group of survivors and successfully escorted them out of the airport, battling against a huge swarm of zombies as they went. After the survivors made it out, a squad of Marines entered the terminal in order to cleanse the area of infected. Several trucks arrived a short while later, delivering a T-virus vaccine with which to inoculate the survivors. However, the trucks had been sabotaged with explosives which detonated upon arrival, destroying any chance of inoculation. Further investigation of this mystery would lead Leon to WilPharma's Air Dome Laboratory where another outbreak would take place. Casualties Hundreds of civilians were killed during the outbreak. Included among the casualties was the chief of the airport police, the bodyguards of Senator Ron Davis and SRT member Greg Glenn who became infected during the extraction operation. Known Survivors * Leon Scott Kennedy - An agent of the United States government, Leon led the Special Response Team into the terminal to rescue survivors of the initial outbreak. Having previously survived Raccoon City and his encounter with the Los Illuminados cult, his experience in combating bioterror made him the most suitable candidate for the job. * Angela Miller - A member of the Special Response Team dispatched to quell the outbreak. * Curtis Miller - A former WilPharma researcher and older brother of Angela. He was present at the terminal during a protest launched by the bioterror relief group TerraSave, but left shortly before a plane crashed into the terminal. * Claire Redfield - A member of the humanitarian organisation TerraSave and a survivor of Raccoon City along with Leon. She had attended a protest against WilPharma's testing of T-virus vaccines on human subjects in India only to find herself trapped in the terminal as it became overrun with zombies. * Frederic Downing - An executive of WilPharma and the man responsible for orchestrating the outbreak in order to promote the sale of the T-virus as a biological weapon. He left the terminal shortly before the plane crash. * Ron Davis - A United States senator previously involved with the committee that made the decision to bomb Raccoon City. He had also approved WilPharma's human trials with the T-virus vaccine, hence the cause for the TerraSave protest. He became trapped in the terminal and was among the group of survivors extracted by Leon. * Rani Chawla - A young girl who was the niece of a TerraSave member. She became trapped in the airport during the outbreak and was almost sacrificed to the zombies by Senator Davis when he ran for the terminal exit. Leon and Claire managed to save her and reunite her with her aunt. Category:Monster History Category:Resident Evil Category:Zombie Outbreak